


Dance With Me

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [23]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you do a drabble of the reader trying to get cloud to come dance with them?





	Dance With Me

You sheepishly smiled when you realized Cloud had seen the whole thing. The entire crazy routine in which you danced like nobody was watching. Or so you thought.

He didn’t say anything, only smiled ever so lightly and sat down in the couch, leaving you to continue your hyper activity. Cloud was willing to watch you, too fond of you to want it to stop.

The catchy song suddenly changed to a slow one, and you saw Cloud visibly tense up. He knew you too well, and had read your thoughts before you could even smirk when the idea popped up in your head.

“C’mon” You gave him the puppy eyes, already moving closer to him.

“No” Cloud only said, his cheeks a faint shade of pink.

“Please…” You took his hand in yours and gently tugged at them. “Dance with me”

His blue eyes settled on you, observing you lovingly. He sighed and stood up, allowing you to drag him to the middle of the living room.

“I don’t dance…” Cloud muttered, locking eyes with you.

“That’s fine, this is more like swaying” To make sure he was okay with it, you paused as you observed his expression.

“Alright” He gave you a firm head nod, which was all you needed.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, prompting his hands to timidly rest on your waist. You rested your forehead against his shoulder, closing your eyes.

As the two of you began swaying to the music, he lay his head atop of yours.


End file.
